A cigarette
by ravenclawsout
Summary: Hogwarts' early morning talks. Friendship that should've never happened. And yet it did. Lily and Sirius' confrontation. One-shot. Rating M for language.


Author's note

Well this is my first story that I've already published on my Tumblr. I'd really appreciate any kind of remarks (English is not my first language feel free to point me anything even grammar or vocabular mistakes)

* * *

It was a foggy early morning and Lily was rushing to the Astronomy Tower. Taking last steps she noticed a boy's frame in untidy robes near the edge of the balcony. She cleared her throat to announce her presence. Sirius turned around abruptly as he was deep in his thoughts. The girl grimaced. Dealing with this asshole was the last thing she wanted to do at that moment. Maybe except dealing with Potter. She was about to make some rude when she noticed visible black circles under his very tired and sad eyes. Sirius grabbed a cigarette from his pocket.

"Um… Hi." she said awkwardly. "What's up?"

Sirius was looking at her as if she was retarded. 'Great' she thought. He lit the cigarette and snorted "Since when do you care, Evans?" Sirius turned towards the Hogwarts' grounds hidden behind the fogg. The shapes of the forest and the mountains were shyly forming from behind the fogg.

Lily looked down at her feet. Sirius got the point. In fact she was never interested in his business at all. Fighting with the urge to run away from him and his personal shit she stood still at the edge of the stairs. She had never seen him that broken. Not hesitating any longer she walked towards Sirius.

"Can I have one, please?" she asked with a shy smile.

"What do you mean?" Sirius looked confused. Lily gave him a look and pointed at the cigarette. He choked.

"Since when do you smoke?" the confused expression on his face turned into surprise.

"I'm not a 'good girl' as you and Potter may think I am." Lily stated with a bold smirk. It was totally a lie of course. She'd never had a cigarette before and she'd never wanted one. Leaving Sirius alone right there seemed just not right to her. It was the only excuse that was in here mind at the moment, although it wasn't appealing at all.

Sirius smirked and gave her the cigarette. The boy was watching Lily very closely as she took it and tried to smoke. She choked when she felt the disgusting taste.

With a triumphant smile on his face he rolled his eyes. "Nice try, Evans. Now go be a nosy bitch elsewhere"

"Get over yourself, Black. I'm not here for you, I wanted to be alone."

"Well I was here first so would you kindly fuck off and leave?"

"Actually I really like it here Black so I think I'm going to stay." She said loudly and took another puff with a fierce in her eyes. In vain. She started caughing madly.

With a pitiful and a little entertained look on his face he said "Enough Evans".

Sirius tried to grab her cigarette but she quickly stepped back and she started looking closely at the cigarette.

"Why are you doing even this?" the question escaped her mouth before she could stop it.

Sirius shrugged. "I don't really know. I'm addicted I guess. You need to inhale the smoke you know." his features softened. "You come here often?"

"Yeah. When I need my time alone." Lily answered truthfully. Sirius' gaze was wandering around blurred shapes in the fogg.

"Oh." that was all he could say. There was a long deep silence that it was almost visible.

The only possible reason Sirius was using his time alone was… "Family issues?" Lily said and bit her tongue. 'Great Evans, indeed, you are a nosy bitch.' she thought.

"Kind of." Sirius was evasive. The small spark that appeared in his eyes was gone again. Lily didn't want to push too much. She understood it all too well.

Lily looked down at the half-burned cigarette. She smiled shyly at the idea that had just popped in her mind and asked "I was wondering if you could teach me how to smoke?"

"Evans, ask Potter. He would be absolutely thrilled." Sirius responded. "He would do anything to spend a few minutes with you."

Lily blushed a little and turned her head but Sirius already noticed. He smirked down at Lily. "Is someone blushing at the mention of our deer James?"

Lily rolled her eyes and joked nervously "I don't want to be too easy to get."

"Too easy to get? Sweet Merlin, give this boy a break." Sirius said and shook his head. "Although it is really nice to watch when you drive him mad. And when he drives you mad in return."

"He does not!" Lily protested too much. Sirius gave her a look and she flushed even more.

There was a comfortable scilence. Sirius seemed a bit more relaxed.

"So will you?" Lily asked hopefully. "Will you teach me to smoke?"

With a defeated smile on his face Sirius said "Anytime Evans. Anytime."

* * *

Please review.

I'm in the middle of writing a long Jily and the Marauders Era story but I want to finish it before I upload the first chapter. I would really appreciate any advices about this one-shot.

Lots of love,

ravenclawsout


End file.
